


Awesome Mixtape ZED - A Guardians of the Galaxy Listening Companion

by kyburg



Category: Guardians of the Galaxy (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers - Ambiguous Fandom
Genre: Earworm, FST, Fanmix, Listening Companion, Music, Other, Post-Guardians of the Galaxy (2014)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-19
Updated: 2015-03-19
Packaged: 2018-03-18 16:17:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 98
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3575835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kyburg/pseuds/kyburg
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometime in the future when Peter Quill finally made it back to Earth, he was introduced to a number of people.  Including Tony Stark.</p>
<p>Who saw the two worn-out cassettes, the equally borked tech and took pity on the poor slob.</p>
<p>"You like this stuff?  There's more, you know."</p>
<p>"More?"</p>
<p>Such a hopeful face.  It almost made one want to shed a tear in sympathy.</p>
<p>"Pull up a chair and I'll show you.  JARVIS, let's call this - <i>awesome</i> mixtape - zed.  Last of its kind, we can only hope."</p>
<p>----</p>
<p>You poor things.  I am so sorry.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Awesome Mixtape ZED - A Guardians of the Galaxy Listening Companion

**Author's Note:**

> Once upon a time, there was a social media site called turntable.com, and it allowed five people to play music together at time, taking turns. I absolutely loved it. Before licensing squabbles closed the site, I spent many happy hours playing music together in a room called "I <3 The 70's" - literally, anything released between 12/31/69 and 12/31/79 was fair game.
> 
> When _Guardians of The Galaxy_ came out, it sounded like old home week. The first thing I thought of was an alternative mix - taking other album cuts and hits from artists who were on the original soundtrack, stuff that sounded similar but wasn't and throwing something together as a companion listening piece. Here is the result.
> 
> A huge effing earworm from yours truly to you. Enjoy.

  
**AWESOME MIXTAPE ZED**  
[8 Tracks Playlist Here](http://8tracks.com/kyburg/awesome-mixtape-zed)  
  
_Good Morning Judge_ \- 10cc  
_Every Time I Think Of You_ \- The Babys  
_Hurting Each Other_ \- The Carpenters  
_Changes_ \- David Bowie  
_Rock Me Gently_ \- Andy Kim  
_The Love You Save_ \- Jackson 5  
_You're All I Need_ \- Marvin Gaye  
_The Eagle and The Hawk_ \- John Denver  
_Rain Dance_ \- The Guess Who  
_Chasing Colours_ \- Lake  
_We Will Rock You_ \- Queen  
_Intermission_ \- The Carpenters  
_Answering Machine_ \- Rupert Holmes  
_Ariel_ \- Dean Friedman  
_Convoy_ \- CW McCall  
_That's The Way I Like It_ \- KC and The Sunshine Band  
_Lady_ \- Styx  
_Immigrant Song_ \- Led Zeppelin  
_Don't Look Back_ \- Boston  


  


**Author's Note:**

> Look at that. I even managed a B Side for you. ;)
> 
> The 70's was middle and junior high school for me - I graduated from high school in 1978, and yeah bite me I'm older than you.
> 
> But if you can imagine hearing Ooga Shakka on the school bus going home and making the bus _hop up and down_ from bouncing on the worn out shocks in the back - you kind of get the idea.
> 
> How you can leave off the Carpenters and John Denver from anything from the 70's, you got me. Tony Stark appears courtesy of being the only guy around with enough dough to actually have this stuff bought and stored away someplace - for no particular reason.
> 
> The 70's began with the Beatles breaking up and ends with Michael Jackson releasing his first single album - it's an incredible decade for music, and if you like this - there's plenty more, oh dear GHAD there's more - where that came from.


End file.
